


A Taste Of Honey

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, a bit of angst, sticky situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac and Jack get caught in a sticky situation...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true incident.......;)

“Dammit, Jack, what the hell are we supposed to do now?”

“Hey, I'm not the one who decided to bring a bottle of honey to bed with us!”

“I realize that! I'm wondering how we are supposed to get separated?”

“Messy though it may be, we'll just have to pull ourselves apart, and make a run for the shower...”

  


Mac just couldn't leave well enough alone. He'd already tried chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and various other edible delicacies in the bedroom, and decided to try honey on this particular occasion. Of course, leave it to Mac to go a bit overboard in his enthusiasm and pour too much honey from the bottle. Sure, it was all fun and games in the heat of passion, but afterward, he and Jack had both been physically spent and decided to nap for a bit before cleaning up, and the messy was just too nasty to be believed.

  


As Jack came back from his shower, Mac headed for the bathroom to take one himself. After what seemed like a lifetime of scrubbing, Mac finally felt clean. As he he left the bathroom to tend to the messy bed sheets, he thought to himself: “no more edibles in the bedroom EVER!!!”

  


END


End file.
